Sliding doors are a technology well-known and relatively well-developed. Typically, such doors, which are known as French doors, are utilized to provide access to patios, decks, etc. from residences with which such patios, decks, etc. are associated.
When sliding doors are provided as a primary closure, typically, sliding screen doors are also provided so that, if the owner of residence desires to enable natural air circulation through the residence in which the door is installed, the primary closure door can be left open with only the fear of insects, etc. being able to enter the residence during periods when a person slides the screen door to an open disposition to enter or exit the building.
Unique problems are presented in the mounting of screen doors and the correlated problem of precluding entrance of insects, etc. around the periphery of the door. For example, while a primary closure door tends to be relatively bulky and very positively mounted to a track along which it slides (in fact, it is typical that primary closure doors are sealed), screen doors, on the other hand, are intended to be easily moved, since it is desirable that they be able to be opened and closed quickly as one enters or leaves the residence. As a result, they tend to be considerably less durable than are primary closure doors. They are lighter in weight and less positively mounted. As a result, consequent problems arise with respect to derailing. Additionally, in the case of some prior art structures, spaces can exist, particularly proximate the bottom end of the door panel, through which mosquitoes, bees, and other biting insects can enter.
It is to the desirable dictates of the prior art and existent problems of the prior art discussed above that the present invention is directed. It is an improved mounting system for sliding door panels, and particularly for sliding screen door panels.